


Tweek in Wonderland of Hearts

by FandomRopes



Series: Wonderlands [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Everyone wants Tweek, I may or may not have Tweek/everyone in diff chapters, M/M, Multi, Tweek is Alice, Written from Tweek POV., this is like Alice in The Country of Hearts, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Tweek is kidnapped by the white rabbit and forced to drink some medicine that makes him unable to get home. Will Tweek gain confidence or maybe love before he returns home? Will Tweek refuse to go home? Or will he leave this new world and his friends?





	1. Prologue

My name is Tweek Tweak, and believe it or not my horrible name is the most normal thing about my story. It’s like I got sucked into some twisted version of Lewis Carroll's Wonderland and I’m the Alice Liddell! 

But as crazy as Lewis Carroll was, he got it all wrong! Or maybe my Wonderland is just this fragmented and confusing because my mind is a fucking mess? Maybe it’s the whole ‘parents slipped meth in your coffee for years’ thing? Maybe it’s a sign rehab fucked me up even more? I’m rambling… Let me explain because hopefully telling the story will help me understand what the literal fuck I'm doing!

Okay, so the first thing Mr. Carroll screwed up is the land and times. In this place, morning, afternoon, and night change RANDOMLY and on top of that, they don’t last equal times so night could be an hour and day could be six or vice versa! It’s nerve-wracking and insane and I hate it because I want to do stuff but sometimes time runs out or changes or takes forever and it makes me a mess!

Then, there are areas that are always at war over territory. There’s Hatter Manor, which is a giant gated mansion that's home to the goddamn MAFIA. Obviously, it’s run by the Hatter, Kyle Broflovski. He’s got his right-hand man, Stan Marsh, the March Hare. His gatekeepers Butters and Kenny are the Tweedles; Dum and Dee. The next area is Heart Castle. It’s run by the Queen of Hearts Bebe. She has the Knight of Hearts Clyde and the White Rabbit Token. They’re one of my favorite territories to visit because they seem like good people and have pretty gardens to walk in. Lastly, and this is my least favorite, the Amusement Park. That place is run by a bastard of a man named Eric T. Cartman. Although, Jimmy the Cheshire Cat sleeps there sometimes and he’s cool. The last territory is the best and my favorite even though everyone says it’s a filthy place… The Clock Tower. It’s the only neutral place and the Clockmaker Craig is the sweetest and most quiet person I’ve ever met. 

The other thing Lewis either omitted or fucked up is the people. Everyone here is faceless...unless they have a role like Clockmaker, or Queen or March Hare. Anyone who runs a shop, or cleans, or has any other job is faceless except for a mouth and it makes it harder to know if people are mad or upset or lying… I hate it. The lack of expression makes me anxious around them. Oh! And their hearts are clocks! Which is why Craig is so feared and hated, because when the clocks stop or if someone’s get damaged or killed, Craig fixes their clock. Usually Clyde is the one who brings the broken clocks to him, which is nice because Craig would prefer to just stay and work. 

Then, there’s Alice herself… or in this case Me. I am an outsider with no role, but I have a face. I’m allowed to travel from area to area freely and everyone is really nice to me. Outsiders are special but nobody will tell me why! Nobody will tell me the straight 100% truth about the whole situation, and that makes me jittery. There’s a pattern here about my nerves if ya haven’t noticed… a childhood of meth coffee will do that the doctors told me. 

Lastly, I DID NOT FOLLOW THE WHITE RABBIT HERE! THAT FUCKER THREW ME OVER HIS SHOULDER AND TOSSED ME DOWN A FUCKING HOLE! THEN THAT BASTARD FORCED SOME KIND OF MEDICINE DOWN MY THROAT SO I COULDN'T LEAVE! It's crazy because to them, it’s all a game! Nobody has any care for their actual lives because their clock can just get fixed and someone else can take their role… they lose all their memories but they get a new life and personality and it’s confusing. They let themselves get beat up because as long as their clock is ticking they can be alright! And I’M fucking STUCK here PLAYING this game BECAUSE TOKEN decided to KIDNAP ME!

The only good news is, I had my choice of where I stay and who I stay with. And nobody makes me weild a gun, because no matter how much the role holders fight everyone agrees they don't want me to get hurt… which is odd but whatever, I’m not on the chopping block. So that puts a lot of this into perspective… but it doesn't really help because the faceless sometimes try to attack me, the side I’m staying with refuses to let me work to earn my way… oh, AND EVERYONE with a face is hitting on me! Why? How do I leave this place? Why am I so special? Jesus what if I’m special because there’s no record of me here and they can do what they want to me!??? Or use me to invade my world!? Jesus what can do I do??! Why am I in a dress??!


	2. Clocktower Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Tweek choose Craig and the clock tower over the other options.

The Clocktower and the surrounding town, that’s where I’ve chosen to live. I chose to spend my time in the neutral area of the Clocktower, with Craig. He works a lot, and we don't get a lot of visitors unless there’s a meeting with the other heads of territories, but I like it like that. Craig is calm and quiet so there’s no pressure to do anything or talk until I’m ready. Out of all the people I’ve met, he’s the most honest, so when I do talk he gives me a straight answer… unless he doesn’t answer. Then I know to drop the subject. 

I’m not allowed to touch the clocks or any of the pieces used to make them… but Craig lets me hand him the tools he needs and that makes me feel useful. He also lets me help make his appointments and sleep in his bed since most days he doesn’t sleep… then again I don’t really sleep much either. We both drink a lot of coffee, so I usually end up going grocery shopping for him, or making dinner, or cleaning. At first, he seemed annoyed and insisted that he could do himself, and we had to talk because I insisted that if he was going to allow me to stay I was going to earn my keep somehow! Especially after he had to guide me out of a panic attack… 

“Hey Craig, you have ameetingwithTheHatter today,” I told him. He hummed and drank his coffee. “Youknowhe’ll probablybringthewhole family like usual right?” 

“Tweek,” He started. “Take a deep breath.” and I did. _In. and out~_ “Okay, now talk a little slower okay?” 

“Sorry, I’m okay now. I was just trying to tell you Kyle will be here next afternoon period, and he’ll probably bring the whole family.” I told him again. I know Craig hates the Hater Mafia more so than any other group. He always said Eric was easy to handle because he may be loud but he was dumb, and Bebe was flirty to get her way but since he was gay it didn't matter. Kyle… he was smart and Craig hated that because Kyle plays head games. 

“I know… Unfortunately. Is there anything you need in town now? I wanted to go get a package I ordered with special pieces I need.” Craig asked. He stood from behind his workbench and moved to grab his jacket. 

“Ngh- Icango!” I involuntarily jerked my head. Annoying twitches. 

“Are you sure? I know how the faceless bother you.” Craig asked. I nodded.

“I’m sure! I-ngh- wanted to pick up some groceriesforcupcakes!” I smiled. Craig threw his coat on and nodded.

“I’ll at least go with you.” Craig nodded and grabbed his wallet. We walked side by side down the tower stairs to town. Craig was always protective of me when I left the tower, sometimes I could look back and see him in the window or he would send me with Clyde.

“Hey Craig, the part shop is the opposite direction from the grocery store. NGH- Why not just let me go get the food and we can meet back here?” I asked. 

“Hm?” Craig hummed. “Oh yes. Here.” He handed me some money from his wallet. “Don’t take too long.” He droned. I nodded and walked down the cobblestone path to the grocer. Craig would come find me if I took too long. 

“Hello!” A woman greeted me. “Would you like to see this season’s dresses? Or perhaps a ribbon to match the green dress you’re wearing?” She called from the front of her shop. Oddly enough, nobody ever assumes I’m a girl when they see the dress.

I twitched and thought about pulling my hair. Saying no is too much pressure so I end up nodding and going to the shop. Its a pretty place with baby blues and soft yellows and tons of dresses on racks. I blow right past all of them… I'm not sure how long I’ve been here, or why the hell I woke up in a dress in the first place, but they are kind of comfy. I don’t need one right now though, what I do need is something to fix this wild mane… I hate my hair. But I hate scissors even more. 

She shows me all sorts of hair ribbons, headbands, and finally a couple clips. I end up buying simple green clips to hold my hair back, but on the way out I see a silver clip with a green bow and the center has a small clock sitting in the center. It’s beautiful… and super expensive…. I’d never dream of having THAT much money. 

“Hey, Tweek.” I whip around and see Stan standing RIGHT behind me. “How’s it going?” He asks. I smile politely and back up. 

“It’s fine. Don’t sneak up on me like that man!” I twitch and pull on my hair. 

“Sorry, dude. Kyle and I were in town waiting for the period to change. I saw you come in here and figured I’d say hello.” He swallowed hard and I remembered how he vomited when we first met. “Did you like that clip?” He asked suddenly.

“Ohthat??!” I stopped pulling my hair. “It’s really pretty, but I don't nnngh- haveenough for it,” I answered. 

“It’s all good dude. Excuse me.” He called to an attendant.

“Oh hello, Mister Hare! What can we do for you?” The woman asked. 

“Would you wrap this up for my friend?” He asked her.

“You don’thavetodothat!” I yelled. I like Stan but why would he feel the need to buy me something so expensive? “REALLYthatsnnnghtoo much!” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed. It didn't work… if anything the fact he was so calm about dropping so much money on me made me feel worse. “If you really feel bad about it you can go on a date with me. The restaurant down the street has the best carrot cake I’ve ever tasted and Kyle refuses to go with me.” He hinted. I sighed.

“Ngh- I was supposed to get groceries….but ngh-okay… I suppose getting cake wouldn’t hurt!” I let him hand the box with the clip to me and then followed him. 

“So Tweek, how’s it in the clock tower? Has Craig frozen you with his cold personality yet?” Stan teased. I wanted to groan. Like everytime someone from outside the tower talked to me they assumed Craig was a complete dick to me. I guess that’s how he is to them but not me. Never me.

“Ngh-no. He’s actually been really nice.” I smiled to show I wasn't lying.

“So is he taking you to the Ball at Heart Castle?” Stan asked.

“There’s a Ball coming? OHNOIT’SGOINGTOBEABLOODBATH!” I yelped and began grabbing my hair. Everyone hated each other here and literally everyone has guns 24/7 so it could only end one way!

“Nah, the whole week of the ball we have to be peaceful,” Stan said before popping a piece of cake in his mouth. “Fighting during the ball results in death so we try to behave.”

“Ngh- why is it a rule to have a ball?” I asked. He shrugged and kept chewing.

“Same reason we have to meet periodically over territory disputes.” Was the casual reply.

“But Ngh- nobody has ever told me WHY you do that either!” He giggled at that and I frown. “Why is that funny?!” 

“It’s just cute when you’re worked up.” He responds. I growl and stand up. “Hey, where ya going???”

“To get groceries. I wanted to make cupcakes for Kyle’s meeting with Craig later!” I called as I left. Really, if he’s going to sit there and lord his knowledge over me then he can sit there and lord it over my empty chair! 

“Hey, slow down.” He was chasing me while still holding his plate of carrot cake. “I’ll come with you!”

“No! Gobackand pay for your-gah- food!” I insisted. He sighed and kept following me. I was unsurprised when the waitress chased him down into the grocery store. I picked up eggs, flour, we have sugar in the tower, and then vanilla flavoring. She came running up with her brown curls bouncing.

“Excuse me, sir, you didn’t pay for your-” She stopped when Stan pointed a handgun in her face. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” He asked in an icy tone I’ve never heard before.

“STAN!” I yelled. “Just pay her damn it!” I spluttered out. I hate blood, and violence makes me anxious. 

“Awe, does my 9mil make you uncomfortable?” He cooed. “That’s so cute!”

“MARSH!” Came Craig’s voice. “What are you doing?!” He growled. “My zone is neutral! If you don't put that away, I have full right to kick your ass!” 

“OH?” Stan growled back. “And then I can kick your ass!” He yelled back and pointed the barrel at Craig. I felt my blood run cold and before I knew what I was doing my body was in front of Craig.

“STOP!” I yelled. “Just-NGH-Stop!” Then my breathing picked up and felt like I was drowning. Every noise amplified until I couldn't hear my own thoughts and I didn't know what was happening-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweek was having a horrible panic attack. Stan and Craig both argued over who could handle it better and Craig ended up winning. He threw his jacket over Tweek to block his sight, he held his hands over his ears to block sound, and then he did deep breathing against his back so he could feel a steady breathing rhythm. It wasn't ideal for the situation, but it was the best he could do. 

“Marsh. Take the money and buy the things Tweek picked out please.” He asked in his monotone voice. “I’ll take Tweek back to the tower and by the time I get him to walk you’ll be leaving too.”

For once, Stann didn't argue with the clockmaker. The two got Tweek back to the tower and into bed safely. Craig really wished at times like these, that he wasn't neutral and he could just SHOOT Stan for making Tweek panic so badly, but he was the neutral zone… he couldn't attack unless directly provoked.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Tweek,” Ike said as he floated by. “That was a pretty bad one huh?”

“You again. Hello Ike. And yes, I honestly thought that one would be the last.” I responded.

“Craig was pretty awesome back there though.” Ike smiled at me. “Still think this is your dream?” 

“If it's not a dream what other explanation is there? I mean, how else would the medicine bottle Token forced me to drink slowly be refilling?” I asked. 

“Well, this world does not exactly follow the same rules as yours. Remember once that little bottle is completely full just drink it again and you can go home.” Ike floated upside down.

“You always tell me that when we meet like this… why? What happens if it fills up and I don't drink it?” I shake and grab the roots of my hair again.

“You stay here until you do. Which means if you lose that bottle, or it breaks, you’ll be here forever.” Ike smirked evilly, which looked really freaky since he had such a wide mouth.

“Oh, that would probably be bad! I mean what will mom and dad do without me to help run the shop?! What if they sell my body to medicine and I die because I won't wake up!?” I panicked. They were always threatening to sell me when I was awake and working! What would they do with a useless body!?

“Well, that would be worrisome… if this was a dream.” Ike disappeared into a cloud of smoke and I woke up.

Looking around I realized I was in Craig’s bed in the tower. I looked out the window and was happy it was still morning time period. Kyle was hopefully not here yet. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and began making my vanilla cupcakes. They were Craig’s favorites. I also put on a pot of coffee so I could take that up with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd eventually like to do all the options... obviously, I'm doing Craig first because I'm Creek trash. But after I think I'll do Kenny and Butters with Tweek since ya know, they are the tweedles and ya can't really separate them. Thinking about   
> 2\. Tweedles 3. Clyde 4. Kyle 5. Stan 6. Jimmy 7. Token but we will have to see how many parts each person is going to take. I imagine Craig himself will take three, but Butters and Kenny may take more since there's two of them.


	3. More Faces- Craig pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde makes a delivery and Kyle has the meeting. Tweek and Craig begin to blossom.

I entered the workshop with a tray. I had brought cupcakes, a pot of coffee, and some mugs. “Hey, Craig ngh-sorry about-.”

“Don't apologize. I fully blame the March Hare for all of it.” Craig set his work down. “How are you now?”

I grew nervous. Was he making sure I won't do it again?? What if I say I'm fine and then have another attack?? Will he be angry? Of course, he will! He might even throw me out! 

“Tweek, I’m not mad. Just curious if you’re okay.” Craig caught my attention. “If you need to rest then go ahead back to the bed downstairs. I can meet Hatter alone.” He picked up a screwdriver and began working again.

“Ngh- I'm okay,” I said softly. He makes me feel comfortable. “Want some coffee?” I knew he would so I lifted the pot and poured some into both mugs. He nodded and I set his mug beside him on the table. The time period changed and it was afternoon. 

He sighed and set his tools down. “Kyle will be here soon.” He stood and placed his mug on the table. 

“But not before me!” Came a cheerful voice from the workshop door. “Heyo Craiggo! ‘Tis I; your friendly clock delivery man, Clyde!” He walked right in with his muddy boots and ripped up red jacket. I smiled as he dropped the sack of broken clocks on the desk and hugged Craig close. Craig flipped him off and struggled to get out of his arms. 

“Clyde, get the fuck off!” Craig shouted. It was always funny to me how Craig and Clyde worked. If they lived in my world without all these rules and games and roles they would probably be best friends or brothers. “Clyde, don't make me hurt you in front of Tweek!”

Clyde just kept on hugging Craig and ranting happily about how much Craig enjoyed his presence and how he wouldn't fight because I was in the room...It was weird. Craig was calm and quiet and hardworking but he despised anyone who wasn't Clyde and me. Craig wouldn't admit it, but he did prefer Clyde’s presence to others. Yet, we were probably the loudest and least calm people in Wonderland. It was like conflicting personalities that somehow complemented each other. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Clyde said as he detached from Craig. I watched as he spun and lifted me so his face was on my chest… which meant I was off the ground. I panicked and squeaked and squirmed. 

“CLYDE! Put me down! Putmedown!putmedown putmedown putmedown!!!!” I repeated. I hate being off the ground it makes me feel like I'm falling! I clung to Clyde’s shoulders like he would drop me if I didn't. I gripped him hard and began breathing hard, my chest hurt and my hands shook from squeezing him so hard.

“Clyde, he just had a panic attack a few hours ago! Put him down!” Craig insisted. Clyde had his sword on his hip luckily because when he froze I felt like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder and if his sword was on his back like it usually is I would've gotten cut! Clyde sighed and set me back on my feet. “I swear you’re like a fucking puppy who thinks he's a lap dog when you're like the size of a horse!” Craig growled. 

“Awe come on! Tweek loves when I hug him, don't ya Tweek?’ Clyde gave me big eyes that really did remind me of a puppy and I had to relent a little… 

‘I don't mind hugs- ngh BUT DON’T PICK ME UP!” I screeched. “I hate that! What if you-gah- dropped me?!” My face got hot and Clyde smirked. 

“As if I would drop you! There’s a reason I’m a knight!” Clyde pounded his chest and Craig sighed as he sat down. 

“I’d venture to say it’s because of your ability to listen like a dog rather than actual ability…” Craig griped. Clyde’s confidence deflated.

“Anyway, I came to ask if you have a date to the Ball of Hearts, Tweek.” Clyde smirked again and got super close to my space and was staring into my eyes and this was super uncomfortable. “Because if not, then I, Clyde the Knight of Hearts would love to take you!” 

I could hear Craig’s teeth grinding from across the room… This was so much pressure. “I- I -uh…”

“Clyde, he’s an outsider, how do you know he even wants to go to the ball???” Craig asked with his finger in the air. 

“Well because unlike you, everyone likes parties and besides… I had to ask before Token comes looking for him.” Clyde took my hand and I flinched. 

“I-I don't know… I hatecrowds and I don't want toseeToken and ngh-” I started trying to list off any excuse I could to NOT go… 

“Well, think about it…” Clyde hugged me again and I could see Craig glaring at him. “All role holders have to go and I would hate to think of you sitting in this tower all alone… like some captured prince waiting for your knight to rescue you.” He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush… “And if you decide to go dress shopping let me know okay? My tie should match your dress.”

With that Craig began pushing Clyde out the door of the tower and flipped him off as he slammed the door. Even as he left I could hear Clyde laughing. “So wait… doesthatmean -ngh-you have to go to the ball too?” I asked Craig. He held his head and groaned.

“Unfortunately yes. I don't plan on staying longer then I have to though.” He sighed and moved back to his chair. He took a large gulp of coffee and sat down. **Knock Knock** “Come in.” Craig called.

“Hey, Craig!” Kyle greeted. “I see the Knight has dropped a load of fresh work for you.” He smiled happily and pulled a chair from the nearby coffee table to the other side of Craig’s desk. 

“He has.” Craig looked at the clocks then to Kyle. “Do you have anything to discuss?”

“Not really.” Kyle turned to me then and his eyes made my blood run to my face and I twitched again. “Although, the ball is coming up, are you planning on attending Tweek?” He asked. 

I twitched. “Ngh- I don't think so! Ireallydon’t want to- ngh- see Token or- be in a crowd and-gah!” He cut me off by taking my hand and kissing it.

“Awe, don’t worry about that pesky rabbit, myself and my boys can protect you from that rhyming buffoon.” Kyle pulled me closer by the waist and I had to turn my head. _So much pressure!!!_

“Hatter!” Craig got his attention. “If you don't have business with me then this meeting is over. Get the fuck out!” Craig’s growl brought me back to reality and I squirmed away from Kyle. But I wasn’t fast enough. Kyle held me to his chest and I heard his cane turn into his gun (fucking magical rule bullshit)… Kyle carried something similar to a Tommy submachine gun and it fucking terrified me. He leveled it at Craig.

“Easy clockmaker, nobody is stopping you from working. Just go back to tinkering with your filthy clocks and let me talk to the outsider.” Kyle held tight when I tried to push away from his chest. It was more like helpless flailing but I had to try. Craig glared and grabbed his wrench. 

“Stop! No!” I yelled. I could feel another panic attack coming… my breathing was speeding up, my heart hurting in my chest, my head swimming and becoming more crowded. “PLEASE?!” I screamed. Craig let his wrench turn into his magnum and leveled it at Kyle.

“This is a neutral zone, Hatter. If you fire that here you’ll be fighting THEM and not just me.” Craig’s glare scared me and I saw shadows appear around him. I began crying and sank to my knees in Kyle’s arms. He let me fall and his gun went back to a cane.

He chuckled. “So you’re willing to go that far huh?” He smirked at Craig. “Letting out the shades… Good.” He turned to the door. “I had to be sure Tweek was safe here… heard a couple faceless making plans for the night of the ball and I wanted to be sure you would defend him in a fight.” With that, he bent down and kissed my cheek. “I am sorry for scaring you Tweekers.” God, I hated that nickname! I make me sounds like a meth head or something…. Reminds me of the times when my parents would dope me up with coffee…

I visibly cringed and Craig was at my side in a moment. “Go away, Hatter!” He growled and Kyle rolled his eyes.

“Oh, so you aren't even going to thank me for warning you about the faceless planning to kidnap Tweek???” His temper flared and I clung to Craig’s blue trench jacket. “Remember clockmaker. If you let anything happen to him you have all of us role holders to answer to.”

“Shut up and go! You’ve scared him enough!” Craig lifted me in his arms. Kyle glared but he left. Craig sat me in his chair and began stroking his fingers through my hair. “Are you alright?”

“Ngh- He makes me so uncomfortable.” I whispered. “What if I actually get kidnapped??? What were those shadows??? Am I in danger??? I’m sorry. Ngh- His is gun can fire so many bullets so fast what if he actually-??” 

Craig lifted me and sat down with me in his lap. “Just try to relax Tweek.” He spoke so calmly, so soothingly, so slow, and most of all his voice was deep and relaxing. “Those shadows you saw were my shades… see people’s spirits are attached to their clocks, so until I fix them and give them a new life they linger… I usually just let them rest in the shadows of the room but I can call them since I hold their clocks.” He explained. 

“Keep talking please?” I asked. He made me feel safe and it was interesting. 

“What would you like me to talk about?” He asked. He picked up his screwdriver and began working with me still in his lap.

“Anything… tell me about the Ball of Hearts. Should I go so I’m safe or should I stay here? What’s it like? Who all goes?” He kept on working with his hands while he responded. It was relaxing to sit here… His voice, his scent, I could even feel his muscles through his dressy clothes. I imagined running my hands over his toned body and he let me relax on him.

“Honestly, I would normally tell you to stay in the tower, but since I have to go to the ball with the other role holders I would prefer you come.” I could feel his chest vibrate as he spoke. His deep nasal voice like a caress made me calmer my earlier panic almost completely gone. “It’s a large event, lots of workers from the castle, all the role holders are required to go. Bebe will personally greet everyone to her castle… If you’d like I can escort you to see if she can help you pick proper attire.”

“I’d appreciate that… but can we just stay like this for a while longer?” I whispered. I felt him stiffen and had a momentary worry that I said something wrong… until I heard his tools clatter from his hands and his arms squeezed me.

“We can stay like this for as long as you want Tweek.” He whispered. I felt my heart lodge in my throat and I wrapped my arms around his torso as best as I could to hug him back. I felt so at home here… with Craig.

“I never want this dream to end Craig.” I whispered.


	4. Getting Ready- Craig pt. 3

I sat in Craig’s lap while he worked until the time period changed again. It was morning again and Craig decided to take me to Bebe. The walk was peaceful mostly, we walked through the forest following the path until we came to the gate of the Heart Castle. 

“Good morning Tweek!” Both of the guards smiled at me. It was a warm greeting but it still made me shiver. God, they were so CREEPY without their EYES and NOSES! It gave me the heebee-jeebees. 

“Hello, would you ask Bebe if she would take Tweek to pick clothes for the Ball?” Craig asked as I waved with an uneasy smile. 

“Of course!” The male on the right responded. “We can protect him from here Mr. Tucker.” He waved his female companion off to go talk to Bebe. 

“I’ll wait. I have something to tell her anyway.” Craig shrugged. He leaned against a tree and I began to shove the toes of my shoes into the dirt to draw. It was a comfortable silence while we waited for Bebe to come greet me. 

“TWEEK!” Came her squeal and I raised my head just in time to be greeted by her mane of curls in my face. She shoved her head into my chest and squeezed me into a hug. I chuckled as she tried to talk to me with her face still in my chest. 

“What Bebe???” I asked.

“I said!” She smiled. “I’m happy you came to me for this! I got the cutest dress and accessories picked out for you!” She squealed. Then she glanced over to Craig. “Oh, you.” She sighed. “What business have you brought?”

“Hatter said he heard a couple faceless planning to kidnap Tweek around the time of the ball… So I figured I would warn you.” Craig deadpanned. “Now then, I have work to finish. Remember to have someone escort you home Tweek.” He smiled softly at me, and it gave me butterflies. I waved goodbye as he left.

“I’ll keep him safe!” Bebe yelled to Craig and then turned to me. Her smile was radiant and made me slightly jealous… I hated my stained and crooked teeth.”Come on~ I have the best dresses I want you to try on~!” 

I laughed at that and let her pull me along. We went through the main set of giant metal doors into the Grand Hall. It was being decorated for the ball and there were fancier curtains being hung, tables being assembled, and a few men with clipboards wandering around giving orders. I tried to look around but Bebe was pulling me up the stairs to the west wing of the castle. 

“Now I do need to know whether or not you’d like to stick with green or if you’re open to other colors.” Bebe rambled as she led me on. “Not that I don't have plenty of both for you to choose from… Oh! And do you want pants or are we sticking with a dress?” 

“Ah- um- can I try some of both?” I asked her. She giggled.

“Of course! I was just curious.” She pulled me through another heart-shaped door and let go. It was a large room with lots of racks of clothes. Like a giant walk-in closet. “Now then, let’s start with dresses. Green? Blue? Oh! I think you’d look sexy in this red one!” The word ‘sexy’ made me cringe. I was eighteen and still a virgin in EVERY sense… I just never really cared and nobody in my world was interested in me. Which made the jump to a world where it feels like everyone was interested in me so much more jarring!

She began pulling them off the hangers and showing me them… Ugh. “Bebe I’m not super interested in being ‘sexy’ I just want something that doesn’t make look,” I looked down at myself. “Spazzy. Do we haveanythingthat can make me look Idon'tknow, classy? Like, good but not like I’m out for seduction?” I asked. She tapped her chin and then lit up like a light bulb was over her head.

“I got a few options that fit that!” She turned and walked to a rack beside her corner mirror. “I’ve got a green off the shoulder dress with sequins, I’ve got a black suit with a minty green undershirt and black tie, and finally, my favorite; this!” She pulled off three hangers and showed me the outfit. “This is sure to make Craig drool!” She squealed.

“What!? Whywouldthat-?”

“Tweek, you told me on day one you played for the same team, and it’s obvious you love him. Nobody waves with that look of adoration you had on your face unless you love the person you’re staring at!” She got close. “So, we want to dress you to knock him dead!” She smiled and pushed me towards a room divider. “Change behind here and then show me!”

I thought about what she said while I changed clothes. Did I love Craig? I’ve never really been in love before to know. I mean, it made sense. He made me feel comfortable. He made me feel safe, and mostly, he made me feel like I wasn't some weirdo spazz with anxiety issues… I was just, Tweek, to him. He tried so hard to make me comfortable and happy… 

I realized I was done changing my clothes. It was actually really good looking. I stepped out from behind the divider to the mirror. “Hot DAMN, Boy!” Bebe exclaimed. I smiled at my reflection.

She had picked a dark, almost black green pinstripe suit with a really light lilac green undershirt and a dandelion yellow tie that matched my hair. “Wow.” was the only thing I could say. 

“Now for the missing touches.” She zipped around the room and grabbed a hat, shoes, and a necklace. She handed me the shoes and waited until I put them on. They were black regular dress shoes, similar to what I usually wore. The hat was a fedora the same shade as the suit and it managed to sit on my wild hair perfectly. “You look really hot like that!” 

“Thanks. I actually like it.” I told her. I examined myself in the mirror and pulled the hat down to cover my eye then began messing with my jacket. 

“Do you want gloves?” She asked. “Or maybe makeup? How about something for under it?” 

“Under it?! Like lingerie?!” I squeaked. Damn. I hate when my voice does that… years of panicked yelling would do that. 

She giggled. “Yes Tweek, I mean lingerie. Give your Craig a nice surprise after the ball.” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

“I-I-ugh-gah-ngh-” I spluttered. My mind trying to find a way to decline. 

“It’s okay. I won't help you pick THAT.” She rolled her eyes. “I was going to give you a little money to get something yourself. Now go ahead and put your dress back on. I’ll have a maid wrap your suit for you so it stays clean.” 

I nodded and began changing again. Should I get something like that for under my suit? What if Craig didn't want that? What if he didn't like me that way… What will I do when my dream ends and I wake up? Should I just… enjoy this while it lasts? 

I handed Bebe the suit and fedora. She handed them to a servant while I put my dress on. “So...want some money for a little something special?” She asked. “I can make a few recommendations on products…”

“Ngh- fine!” I exclaimed. My face was red and I was happy for the divider. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I left Heart Castle, Bebe sent three faceless guards with me since ONE we couldn't find Clyde TWO I refuse to go anywhere near Token and THREE I wanted to stop by a special store before going to the tower. They walked me to town and waited for me outside the shop… Bebe gave me quite a bit… enough for some “Other Necessities” as she put it. 

The women behind the counter smiled at me but I really tried to ignore them. My hands shook as I lifted things to look closer at them. I needed to check sizes and like… feel fabrics… until I found what I wanted. I took Bebe’s advice and went for something green (she insisted it was my color and I agreed) lacey, and soft. She had insisted on a thong but I just couldn’t do it and went with cheekster style panties… and a camisole that was navy blue lace straps and see-through sheer at the bottom. Lastly, I went for green garters and navy blue silk, knee-high socks. It was mixed and matched a little, but I wanted something blue… blue was Craig’s color. I went to check out and noticed a small stand with different colored bottles. I looked them over and the words ‘you want to make sure you’re nice a wet during otherwise it will hurt,’ echoed in my head. 

I blushed heavily and looked through them quickly. What had she said…? Water-based was easiest for toys and condoms, silicon for showers, and oil for polyurethane condoms… I didn't plan on shower sex but maybe I should be prepared? But then I would need soap to get it off! What if -? I just need to make up my mind. Fuck it! I grabbed a water-based lube and took it to the counter with those things. 

_God this is embarrassing._ I asked them to wrap up the purchase in some tissue paper to hide it from view. The girls nodded and politely did as I asked. Outside I pulled my bag to my shoulder and had one of my guards hand me the suit. It too was wrapped… I didn't want Craig to see any of this yet. As I got to the tower Jimmy the Cheshire Cat was leaving. 

“H-h-hey Tweek!” He waved a crutch wrapped in a pink furry scarf at me. “Lemme get the duh-d-duh-door!” He said as he stepped aside. “He’s in muh-mood, just so ya know.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.” I smiled and walked inside. “See you at the ball!” I called over my shoulder. I watched my guards leave and Jimmy seemed to hesitate before he too walked away. I went up to the living area on the second floor and hung my suit in the closet. Then I set my bag on the floor in the back of everything… God, I hope he doesn’t find it....

I pulled out the small vial of medicine that was slowly refilling. It used to hold the medicine Token used to make it so I couldn’t leave. Now it was filling with the medicine that would send me home… It was almost full. I could leave soon, but I set it back down in the closet.

I went upstairs to check on Craig. I worry about him when I’m not around. He was, of course, working when I got upstairs. He didn’t even look up. “Whoever you are just fuck off. I don't have any meeting scheduled this time period and I’m not in the mood for surprise visitors.”

“Oh so then you don't want coffee?” I teased. Craig set his tools down and looked up at me. I smiled and crossed to sit on his lap again. I hoped he would let me. 

“Sorry. I thought you were someone else.” He sighed. I moved his arms so he couldn't reach for his tools. 

“Can I sit?” I asked. He pulled me down so I was right where I wanted to be. “Jimmy said you were in a mood. What’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Nothing. Did Bebe send you back alone?” He hugged me and I nuzzled closer.

“No, but I figured you wouldn't want her maids crawling around your tower.” 

“She sent maids? After I warned her that it was faceless who were plotting to kidnap you?! Where the hell was Clyde?” He squeezed me tighter.

“Couldn't find him. Ngh- And I wasn’t asking Token!” I closed my eyes and tried to relax. “Anyway, I got something to wear for the ball. I didn't mean to interrupt your work, I just wanted to check on you. Want me to go make coffee?”

Craig let me go and went back to work. “Nah. I want you to stay right there.” I sighed and relaxed.

“How much longer until the Ball?” I asked.

“A few time periods. Would you like to sleep?” 

“Not right now. I hate sleeping when it’s daytime.” 

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know.”

I giggled. “What’s wrong? Don't want a scrawny eighteen-year-old sleeping on your lap?” He dropped his tools again and lifted my face to look him in the eye.

“I’m afraid of what I may do if you fall asleep on my lap.” His gaze made me warm and I blushed. “Are you afraid?” He asked. I shook my head. “Why not?”

“I trust you, Craig. You wouldn't hurt me.” It came out automatically, but it was true.


	5. Ball of Hearts- Craig Pt 4 final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Hello again, Tweek.” Ike floated by on a cloud of smoke. I stood on nothingness but this was usual.

 

“Hello again, Ike.” I greeted. 

 

“I see you are enjoying your time. Are you excited about the ball?” He asked with a smirk. “I can see in your head you are… you have plans.” He chuckled. I gasped and began tugging my hair.

 

“It’snotlikethat!” I yanked at my roots. “I-”

 

“You love him, I get it.” Ike soothed. “Your vial is almost full… what will you do Tweek?”

 

“What do you mean??? I have to go home. I have to wake up!” I panicked. 

 

“Tweek, I’m in your head… so you know I’m honest when I say, We. Both. Know. That’s. Not. True.” He poked my chest to punctuate each word. I twitched and began yanking my hair. He sighed at my panicking and took a deep inhale of his pipe. “Just, think on it. But don't use your brain, use your heart Tweek. What will make you happy?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was ready. This time period would be the Ball of Hearts and I was nervous. I had my underthings on(even if the camisole was really breezy and felt itchy), my suit, my hat, and shoes. I was waiting for Craig at the bottom of the tower steps, slightly worried I would have to go up there and remind him to stop working and get down here. Just as I grabbed the banister and moved to climb up, Craig came down. He was in a black suit, with a navy blue tie, and his hair was combed and neat. I couldn't tell if I had butterflies or if I was melting… maybe it was both. 

 

Craig froze on the steps when he saw me… could he tell I had on girl’s underwear?? Was he upset? 

 

“Tweek, you look good.” He said softly. I looked up at him and he turned away with slightly pink cheeks. That made me blush. I'm so happy he likes my outfit. “Come on. Let's get this ball over with.” He took my hand and we walked together down the path through the forest. 

The closer we got to the castle the more decorations and lights we saw. Hearts were painted on the path with the pointed bottoms aimed towards the castle like an arrow. We walked in comfortable silence.

When we arrived there were guards everywhere, maids and butler's scurried all over with trays of samples, and faceless mingled around the outside. I began to panic, so many people... I can't recognize a single one... 

 

Craig took my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked at him in surprise and he squeezed so I squeezed back. It was comforting in a way I hadn't know it could be. 

"Tweek!" Came a call from across the Grand Hall. I flinched at that horribly familiar voice. "My darling came to the ball! Surely for me, you fall?" 

I clung to Craig's hand tight. "Token." His cold voice made Token glare at him. 

"Craig. You are lucky this a peaceful place. If I saw this outside the ball, I might shoot your chest a new space." Token moved his eyes to me and his whole demeanor softened. "Tweek my love, if my company would be accepted by chance, I shall be off by the queen awaiting a dance."

I squeezed Craig's hand. It would be rude not to accept but it was also rude when he kidnapped me so... "I'll ngh-consider it..." Why is saying no so much pressure?! But that satisfied him and he left to Bebe's side. 

"Want a drink?" Craig asked. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the refreshments. "Alcoholic or not?" He handed me an empty glass.

... I could use something to relax me but like, if I drink I won't be in my right mind... but then it'll be easier later when I put my plan into action. But he may turn me down because I'm drunk.

"Non. Please?" I answered quietly. He nodded and poured some juice into my glass. I smiled and took a sip.

"Tweek!" Came a cheerful call. I turned and there were the brothers. Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Both wrapped their arms around me at once and squeezed. "You look really handsome in that suit." Butters smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'd fuck you." Kenny smirked. I sputtered in response and both giggled.

"We can share, Ken." Butters took my hand and Kenny set my glass aside. "We want a dance with you!"

"And we won't take no for an answer! You're just hanging out with the dirty old Clock maker anyway!" Kenny took my now empty hand.

"Hey, you little fuckers!" Craig growled. "Doesn't Kyle need you little bastards to protect him?!"

"Nope." Came Kyle's voice. "There's no fighting tonight so they are free." He turned to me and I felt a shiver up my spine. This was soo much pressure. "Hello, again dude. Good to see you haven't been kidnapped yet!" 

"Ngh-what?!" I twitched and Kenny and Butters both hugged me but that just made it worse. I began breathing harder and harder in their arms. I don't think they noticed because Stan was arguing with them about wanting to dance with me. Kyle and Craig were arguing over protection for me and shit.

I felt tears well up. This isn't good. There are so many people... I don't know them... I have to get away... they're watching me... I shouldn't be here... I need to.. run. Get away. 

I broke free from Kenny and Butters and bolted. They were yelling at me I think. I don't really know. I ran. Down the halls, past faceless, and out into the garden. Then I went further and sprinted into the maze of rose bushes. When my lungs finally felt like lead in my chest I stopped and sat down in a gazebo. 

I cried. It was just so overwhelming and there were some many people... I felt a jacket placed on my shoulders. "Really Twitch. Making a scene like that at the Ball." Eric... even worse.

He sat down beside me and lit a cigarette. "Listen, I'll deny this if anyone ever asks, but the clockmaker isn't so much of a dick with you around." He leaned back. "Everyone else can seem like a blind fuck but I know... I see the way you butt-pirates look at each other. Does he make ya happy? He better cuz if not I'll throw my hat in the ring with all the other dumbasses who want your ass." 

Jesus is this supposed to comfort me?! 

"Just breathe. The clockmaker is looking for you and he'll be here for ya." Cartman stood and turned his back to me. "And come back to the Park some time! I won't try to get in your pants like those dense fuckers but that doesn't mean I don't miss you and your wallet! See you around!" And with that, he left. 

I didn't really know how to feel right then... did Eric just distract me enough to calm down? Huh. I sat there in his overly large jacket for hours. It was surprisingly warm. It was Craig who found me then. He sat down, picked me up and put me on his lap. I uncurled from my ball and wrapped arms around his abs. 

His arms circled me and he let me bury my head in the crook of his neck. "Bebe and the others said I should take you home." He said softly. "Do you want to go back to the tower?" 

"W-won't you-ngh..gah...- get in trouble?" I sniffled. He rubbed my back and I snuggled up to him. 

"The others gave me a pass. They worry about you. Apparently, you even have Eric fucking Cartman worried." The way he said that made me giggle. "So? Can we get the fuck out of here?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Take me home." I clung to him. He stood and carried me out of the maze, out of the castle, and on to the path home. 

I heard rustling and squirmed to look up at Craig. "I heard it too. Just stay calm a-"

"Hello, clock maker!" Out of the bushes popped six faceless with feminine bodies. "Hand over the outsider and we can be on our way!"

Craig looked down at me and I squeezed him. Surely Craig won't give me to them!? He-he-

"Close your eyes Tweek." He whispered. I froze. What? What was he?! Then he pressed my head to his chest so I couldn't see anything. "You dumbasses, fighting on Ball night means death. You point weapons at me, and I'm fucking neutral. You-"

His monologue was cut off by gunshots. I flinched and clung to him harder. I felt tears well up in my eyes again... I was going to panic...

"Craig. Take Tweekers home. We got this, right Butters?" Kenny? Was that fucking Kenny?

"Right Ken! We can cover you, but keep Tweek safe!" Butters told Craig.

Craig growled and ran with me into his arms. I heard noises of a gunfight behind us and Kenny and Butters laughing... until Craig began humming something and I calmed down. We made it back to the tower safely.

"Tweek." Craig tried to pull me off him. "Tweek, we are safe." I relaxed my grip on him... 

I still had a plan to enact... but is now a good time... is ... it's too late to turn back. I love Craig.

"Bed?" I asked softly. I felt Craig move and he carried me up the steps. I took deep breaths the whole way to calm myself. I needed to be calm for this or if chicken out. I was suddenly more aware of my lingerie than I had been all night. When I felt Craig lay me on my back on the mattress I didn't let go. He had kept the lights off and it was dark in the room save for a single lamp he always left on.

"Tweek, come on let me go." 

I pulled him and rolled so I was on top of him and he was on his back on the bed. His legs hung off but still, this was step one. Don't lose confidence now. I looked at his surprised face and felt something like pride in my chest.

Step two: kiss him. I leaned down and kissed his cheek first. Then the corner of his lips. "Tweek, y-" I cut him off with a kiss. It was innocent at first, and probably not great... I've never done this... all this was advice from Bebe.

I pulled back with a red face and dizzying amounts of confidence. "Craig... I love you." I whispered. 

"Tweek-" he whispered but I kissed him again.

"Ngh- I know you're going to tell me it's gah- adrenaline or something but I love you. You can keep me calm and happy and-" he kissed me this time. His tongue rubbed the top of my mouth and it kind of tickled but it also turned me on. I felt myself getting hard and whimpered. What's happening? What am I even doing?

"I love you too honey." He whispered. "But if we don't stop I won't be able to. I don't think you're-" 

I wiggled on him and he grunted. I froze. He was so hard against my inner thigh... I... I should. Take responsibility.

I unbuttoned my jacket and my shirt. I threw both to the floor and I felt Craig grab my hips hard. He was shaking... good. My camisole was a little wrinkled but it felt good on my chest now.

"I don't want to stop," I spoke it without shaking, or stuttering, or anything. I felt hot in both the sense of temperature and the sense of being sexy.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt too. "Tweek." He voice was just as shaken and rough as his hands. 

"Craig," I responded playfully. "Are you going to make me do all the work? I don't even know what I'm doing that well." 

He rolled us over and threw me back so my head was on the pillows. I yelped but he was right back on top of me. "Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear. 

"Yes," I whispered back. I think Bebe said necking felt good? I leaned forward and nipped his collarbone. He groaned and backed off. I worried I did something wrong and sat up to ask where he was going. 

"Easy. Just need to-" he dropped his pants and I stared. He waited until I calmed down. We were really doing this... We need-

"In the back of the closet!" I whispered. I went to stand and he stopped me. He kissed me and laid me back.

"Relax. I got it." He kissed my neck and I moaned. Okay, that felt really nice. He moved and grabbed the bag I had hidden. I took off my pants so my panties and stockings were in full view. 

When he turned around he stopped and I watched as his pupils blew wide. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped and I prayed I looked as sexy as I felt.

"Where did you even get this??" He asked when he handed me the bag. 

"I bought it..." I responded and took the bottle of lube out of the bag. He smirked at me and I felt the heat on my face.

"So you planned this." It was a statement. Then he palmed my dick through my panties and I moaned. My hands went to the sheets and my legs splayed open. I rolled my hips to him and he chuckled. 

"Craig~" I called out. He kissed my lips again.

"It's alright. I'll be gentle." He kissed me with tongue and I closed my eyes. Too much stimulation and I'll panic. He moved down and began kissing my neck, licking and sucking at the place my shoulder met my neck and I knotted a hand through his hair.

My body was going up in flames. He was unraveling my very being and I fucking loved it. "Craig please?" I whimpered. 

"You're so sensitive, I'm not sure you can handle much more foreplay." He whispered. I watched him back off. "Do you want me to take this off or just pull it to the side?" He tugged my panties. "They already feel a little wet..." 

"Take it off!" I whispered. He nodded and slowly pulled my camisole off, then he pulled off my stockings, one at a time. My garters followed and finally, he pulled my panties off, kissing every inch he exposed as they slowly traveled down my legs. 

I felt so hot, and worshiped, and loved... I never wanted this to end. He took the lube from beside me and looked at me. "Are you-?"

"If you keep asking I'm going to think you WANT me to back out! Just ... fucking do It! Love me!" I yelled. He popped open the bottle and poured lube on his hand. 

"Sh. Okay. I do love you, baby." He rubbed in between my buttcheeks. I whimpered and he leaned forward to kiss my pelvic bones. "Relax. I'll be gentle. I love you Tweek." He went on whispering sweet nothing's and kissing all over me as he pressed a finger inside. 

The only thing I could do was breathe. Each breath relaxed me more until he was adding another finger and scissoring them. I made soft whimpers and moans, it felt good and stung and I didn't know how to react. Then he went down on my dick... He buried me in his mouth and I arched my back. 

It was so warm and wet! Oh fuck, I was going to- then a third finger poked in and it stung enough to stave off my orgasm. I moaned in pain and he removed from me entirely. "You okay honey?" He asked.

His voice was hoarse from my dick and that made me proud. I nodded, my eyes were blurry, I was teary and ready. 

"Please?" I held my arms out for him to hug me. "Go in." I whispered when he was closer. 

He lubed himself up and pressed his head in. I groaned and held on tight to him. It burned. I hurt a lot, but as he sat there inside of me, letting adjust... patiently waiting for me I fell more in love. He was so perfect.

I stroked up his strong abs with my fingers and kissed him again. I felt his arms with the palms of my hands, massaging his muscles... He was shaking so badly... 

I moved a little and he gasped. "Tweek~" 

"Move Craig." I whispered. He groaned and rolled his hips once. I moaned when and saw stars... what was that!? It was amazing. He stopped and examined my slack-jawed face. It still burned a but holy shit was that good.

"You okay?" He whispered. It was sweet he worried about me when he was having so much trouble controlling himself. 

"Again." I pulled him down by his shoulders. "Please Craig~!" He nodded and rolled his hips again. I moaned and dragged my nails down his back to his hips. 

"Tweek!" He growled. He rolled his hips and hit that spot again. I howled in pleasure and that seemed to break him. He pinned my hands down and began fucking into me like an animal. 

I moaned and curled my legs around him. I crossed my ankles and let my voice out, calling and moaning and begging. Calling out "I love you! And I'm yours!" To Craig in endless worship.

I came. My juices spattering on my stomach and his chest. He pulled out of me and began fisting himself until his cum mixed with mine on me. 

We fell asleep together and I didn't dream of Ike that night thankfully. He must have woken up first because I woke up alone... It sent a pang through my chest. I tried to stand but as soon as I sat up a sharp pain went up my back. I screamed and fell back into the sheets.

"Fuck,fuckfuck!" I cried and began trying to massage my lower back. 

"Easy baby." Craig soothed from the door. He had on pajamas and was holding a tray. "I should've been more gentle. I'm sorry." He set the food and coffee on the bedside table. He kissed my head and laid down to help massage me. 

"Craig, it's okay." I sniffed. "I was worried..." 

"I know. I would never leave you like this after that. I figured you'd like food and coffee though." He kissed my cheek. 

"Craig, I love you." 

"Love you too Tweek." He whispered. I waited until after breakfast to stand again. It hurt a lot, but I needed to do something. Craig watched me as I grabbed the bottle with medicine in it. He gulped but didn't speak. I moved to the window and tossed the vial out. Craig was my home now... and if this was a dream and my parents sold me... well I'd never need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Next up Ken and Butters share Tweek


	6. Bath Time with TweedleDee and TweedleDum-Ken and Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tweek chose the Hatter Mafia? The gate keepers, Ken and Butters will probably get four or five chapters since ya know... there's 2. After them Stan then Kyle.

The Hatter Compound. Sure okay, Kyle is the Hatter and he runs the mafia, but I'd be safer siding WITH them rather than against them right? Besides, there are more blondes here than any other territory and I'll fit in. 

The only issue is there's little to no privacy. Kyle decided to install a Japanese style bath and so there are no showers... and usually I try to wait until everyone is done or busy to bathe. The thing is, Kenny and Butters will wait until I get a bath and then barge in to join me. Butters at least apologizes for it.

"Hey Tweek, we figured we would join you!" Kenny waved as he dropped his towel on a nearby chair. I sunk a little deeper in the water to hide more of my body... why are they not the least bit shy? In my world siblings didn't really do the whole nudity thing around each other, but here it doesn't seem like an issue. At least, not with Kenny and Butters. 

"Well gee, I hope ya don't mind Tweek! We just put some people from the amusement park in their place and they got us dirty..." Butters let his towel drop too. I will admit, it's hard to say no when Butters is adorable like that and Kenny is so calm. 

"Itsfine!" I spoke faster than I meant to. Shit. What if they sit too close? What if they can see beneath the water???

"Tweek? Hey you in there Tweeky Bird?" Kenny waved a hand in my face and got my attention. I flinched away.

"Gah! Shit, sorry. I zoned out!" I exclaimed. 

"We were just mentioning that Kyle has a meeting with Cartman tomorrow at the amusement park. Of course we have to go, so we wanted to take you with us, Tweeky Bird!" Kenny sunk into the water beside me. 

"Yea! It'll be real fun Tweek! We can ride the roller coasters and the swings!" Butters stepped into the water and sat slightly farther away than Kenny did.

"What'swiththat ngh-name?? And why would you take me into the warzone??? We all know how Kyle and Cartman are!"

"Well, I saw a yellow bird in a tree and it went tweet tweet. And your hair is yellow, and your name is Tweek. So you aren't a Tweety Bird, you're a Tweeky Bird!" Kenny smiled wide. My heart jumped and for some reason I couldn't hate that name because he a cute reason for it. 

"And if Kenny gets to use a pet name for you then I can too!" Butters added. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I know you hate Tweekers so how about... Tweeks?or, or... Tweekie?"

"Tweekie is too close to Tweeky Bird! And Tweeks sounds dumb!" Kenny retorted for me. To be honest, as long as it wasn't Tweekers, I didn't much care." AND, Buttercup, if you get to hug my Tweeky Bird then I want a hug too." Kenny said and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I squirmed... we are all naked and supposed to bathing! "Ngh-Guys!" They completely ignored my other question! 

Butters gave me big puppy eyes, his blue crystalline eyes looked teary. "You don't like us hugging you, Tweekie? We can stop." He was the more innocent brother and it was adorable. Then Kenny's hands slipped lower to my butt and I whipped around to him.

"What Tweeky Bird? Like that?" He smirked and Butters squeezed my other butt cheek. 

"DAMNITGUYS!" I yelled. So much for a relaxing bath! I stood and moved to leave the bath. Fuck it, I don't even care if they see me nude right now! I took a step up the bath stairs and Butters took my hand. He was surprisingly strong.

"We're sorry, Tweek. We forget you're from another world where things are different. Please stay. We'll share and plan our trip to Cartmanland!" Butters gave me puppy eyes again and I sighed.

"Notouching-ngh- itmakesme antsy!" I say. I move back to my spot between them.

"Okay, so I want to ride the swings, Butterbutt likes the rollercoaster... what do you want to ride?" Kenny asked me. He was making a show of not touching me, like it was proof he could behave himself.

"We can all go on the Ferris wheel!!!" Butters said. "Tweek can sit in the middle and we can watch the sky and-"

"Good idea Brother." Kenny leaned back relaxing. "Kyle says we leave when the next time shift happens. You know him, he loves to be early and hates to miss his tea time... hey, Tweeky Bird, let me wash your back." 

"And I'll get his hair!" I wanted to fight, but I had to admit, I felt safe between these two. But I needed both. Butters was always there to comfort and hold me. Kenny was smarter than he let on and he would listen. Both were strong and could fight but their styles of problem solving and comfort were different and it took both to get the job done.


End file.
